<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Constructing with Cookies by Forsaken Xenon (xx_Katastrophe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307721">Constructing with Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/Forsaken%20Xenon'>Forsaken Xenon (xx_Katastrophe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Prompt Fulfullment [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, building a gingerbread house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/Forsaken%20Xenon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Nathalie build a gingerbread house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Prompt Fulfullment [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Constructing with Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nathalie came into the dining room, holding a gingerbread house kit. Gabriel was sitting, waiting as she set the kit down in front of him. “I can’t believe you’ve never decorated one of these.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… my mother and father believed these were silly and bad for us.” Gabriel replied simply, watching Nathalie take a seat at his right. She started to unbox the house, and pulled out the frosting pouch. She began to knead it. Gabriel looked at the flat cookie pieces. “...Where’s the house?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to build it ourselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Well, alright, I suppose it’s part of the fun.” He shrugged, removing the plastic wrap from the cookies. Nathalie snipped open the corner of the frosting, and began to pipe it on the board. She instructed him to put one of the sides down. As they built the house, they found themselves struggling to keep the walls from falling over. Gabriel was growing frustrated. “Why the hell is it not standing up?” He asked, brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It happens… you just have to be patient…” Nathalie commented. As she piped more frosting, they finally got the house to stand up, though frosting smeared all over their hands, the board and their house. “..I suppose our house experienced a snowfall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel concurred. They then retrieved the pouches of candy- baby gumdrops, little candy pearls, peppermints, and chocolate candies. There was also a little tree as a decoration. He picked up one of the little candy pearls, and tried to frost it, however, he lost track of the candy as he tried to affix it to the roof shingles. It simply rolled off the table. He tried to do it again, only to be met with the same results. He groaned in irritation. “My fingers are too big…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here… let me help.” She replied, as she began to affix the pearls in the color order he told her to. Meanwhile, he affixed the peppermint to the front of the house as a window, and repeated the same thing on the side. For the top of the roof, where the two pieces of cookie met, the pair place a line of gumdrops. On the board, they placed yellow ones by the corners to act as little lights. They frosted a walkway to the door, tiling it with the chocolate candies, and adding one yellow chocolate candy as a door knob to the door. They discovered there was also a little gummy wreath, which they attached to the front of the door. Gabriel got to decorate the tree, using the frosting to make a garland and using the candy pearls as lights. He added one of the yellow chocolate candies as a star. The tree then was placed in the “yard”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathalie smiled. “That looks wonderful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Critically, Gabriel snagged the frosting. “It’s missing some icicles. Or, frosting-cles in this case.” He mumbled as he piped them along the edges of the roof. “There. Now it’s perfect.” He sets the frosting down on the top of the box. They had made quite a mess- frosting all over their hands, and now the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathalie nodded, as she moved their house to the center of the table. He couldn’t help but notice that she had eaten some of the candy, with the frosting on it as well. It was on her lips still. He smirked. “You have something on your lip.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” She paused, but before she could reach her face to clean it, he leaned in for a kiss. She was caught off guard, but as he pulled away, they smiled at each other. He replied. “It’s gone now. Very sweet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just laughed. “You know, you didn’t have to wait for that. You could have just kissed me whenever…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I wanted an excuse first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s clean this up before it becomes a hardened mess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, as they went to begin the clean up. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>